qleomusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Υγρές Λάμπες (Wet Lamps)
"Υγρές Λάμπες" is a song by Alex and Daniel. It was released on June 25, 2015 by Qleo Music as the lead single of their debut album Qleonic (2016). It was written by the duo and was produced by Daniel. "Υγρές Λάμπες" is a dance-pop and synthpop song with an approximate length of three minutes and ten seconds. Upon release, the song received critical acclaim and it is the best-selling single of 2015. The single made airplay history, becoming one of the most successful singles and topped the charts weeks before an accompanying music video was ever made. It is Qleo Music's best-selling single and has won the Qleo Music Award for Song of the Year. Release The single was planned to be released as a solo song by Alex for his album but Daniel was later added to the project. The single was released by QLEO Official Music on the 25th of June, 2015. The rapper was announced to be producing the album and that he was helping during writing sessions with Alex. The audio of the song received 130 views and 10 likes in 4 hours. Artist comments Alexandros Goudas: What we were trying to do with our lead single was something that would blow our fans mind, something that they can relate on when they are enjoying a ride with their lover, or something that they just listen and fill up with joy. And I think that we've accomplished this. Daniel: Working with Goudas was an amazing experience and I'm so happy he chose me to produce his album. Writing, recording and producing "Yγρές Λάμπες" was so fun and tiring at the same time. It took me 3 hours to complete the whole song, and I believe the result was more than satisfying. I'm really happy the reviews are positive, which motivates me and Alex to do more music together. Critical reception "Υγρές Λάμπες" received critical acclaim by critics and it still is a fan favorite. The reviews were positive with an average score 4.5/5. The song was praised for it's lyrical content and the vocal and rapping abilities of Alex and Daniel. Sotiris'' ''Ftiakas praised the song calling it an incredible collaboration and predicted big success in the charts, and added that " The beat makes us all wanna dance all day!". David Kaltsas '''gave the song 4 stars out of 5 commenting ""'The song is a mid-tempo pop song with incredibly lyrics and powerful raw vocals and the rapping verses were spectacular." Commercial performance In the United States, "Υγρές Λάμπες" became an overnight hit, making it their first number one single. It topped the charts for eight weeks straight on ''Billboard Hot 100 due to strong digital sales and airplay, having the longest stay at number one that year. The single made airplay history, becoming one of the most successful airplay-only singles and topped the charts weeks before an accompanying music video was ever made. As of 2016, the song sold 11.000.000 copies, becoming the company's best-selling single and the best-selling single of 2015. It is the most viewed song on the label's YouTube channel, with over 300 views. Accolades The song is considered to be the greatest single of the company and has been dubbed a "Gay anthem". The single has won the Qleo Music Award for Song of the Year. Live performances The duo hasn't performed the song yet. Track listing Charts |} Certifications and sales Release history See also * Qleonic * Sales in the U.S. * Alex * Daniel